Choices and Tragedy
by wolvfbfn
Summary: After Sirius' death at the Department of Mysteries, Hermione decides if being a witch is worth the death and danger.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything having to do with him or his world. If you want to sue me, umm, I only have about ten bucks.

Please review. I really want to know what you think of this story. I welcome criticism as well. Thanks!

* * *

'It was getting close. Too close. Too many people are dying,' Hermione thought. 'I could be next. I nearly was.' 

Hermione had been doing a lot of soul searching in the time she'd been home since the Department of Mysteries adventure. She was still recovering from her wounds and her mother was being quite the mother hen. But this was one of the few times that her mother's worries about the wizarding world were right. And they were beginning to take root. Was being a witch worth this?

Hermione was on her daily walk with her sister, Leah, when they ran in to a neighbor boy. Hermione had been very good friends with him before going to Hogwarts.

Jared knew of Hermione's witch status and her limping along the road caused him some worry. He and Hermione had remained pretty good friends throughout the years, and she still told him much of her life. But he hadn't known she was hurt, let alone home.

"Eli, what happened? Are you okay?" Jared asked.

"It's a long story, but yeah, I'm doing alright. Much better than before," Hermione responded.

"What are you doing home?"

Hermione just looked down at her chest and looked back up at Jared, with a quirky smile on her face.

"Oh, right," Jared smiled sheepishly back at her.

Leah cleared her throat. "Jared, is your sister at home?"

"Yeah…" he said absentmindedly.

"So…you'll walk Eli home?"

"Yeah…" Jared replied, his eyes not leaving Hermione's as Leia disappeared down the street. "So…you're home."

"Yeah…"

"For how long?"

"Until school starts September 1st."

"We have two months then."

"Yeah…"

"Well, my lady, shall we continue your walk?"

Hermione smiled as she took Jared's proffered arm.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Obviously I did not come up with these characters, I'd be rich and British, among other things. As it is, I'm not. So please remember that before suing.

Please review and tell me how it is.

* * *

"Hey Mione, you can get your nose out of the book. We've taken our NEWTs and gotten our results. All that's left is the Leaving Feast," Ron complained as Hermione read through _Ars Alchema_ again. 

"I know. It's just, I don't know when I'll get to read it again."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had al made it through the last two years of school. Only by the skin of their teeth. Others had not been so lucky. This further confirmed Hermione's post-school plans.

"Mione, you never told us where you're going to be working," Harry commented.

"I bet she got some high paying job at the Ministry!"

"Maybe an Unspeakable!"

"Or a member of the Wizengamot!"

"Or a…" Harry and Ron went back and forth naming exciting jobs that Hermione was overqualified, or, in the case of the Wizengamot, severely under qualified for.

"Guys, I…I haven't decided yet. I'm spending the summer at home and making my decision then," Hermione said. 'It's not a lie,' Hermione reasoned with herself. 'It's just not the whole truth.'

The boys were off to become Aurors to give Harry more duel training to fight You Know Who.

"Well, you'll write to us as soon as you decide, right?" Harry implored.

"Of course," Hermione choked out.

"Now that that's settled, can we go eat?" Ron whined.

"Some things never change," Hermione shook her head and laughed

Throughout the feast, Hermione kept looking around the Great Hal trying to soak everything up. It was her last night in the castle and she was still debating with herself if she wanted to remember it all, or forget everything.

* * *

Ginny, Neville, and Luna sat with Harry, Ron, and Hermione on the train to London. They talked, played games, and ate, but they all felt the looming presence of the end. They al knew that when the train stopped, four of them would get off it as adults, entering the world.

* * *

Hermione hugged Ron and Harry one more time and then walked through the barrier where her parents would be waiting. The others were apparating home. Just as she walked through the barrier, she was practically tackled by her sisters, Leah and Rebecca. Hermione looked up as soon as she was able to gain her balance. She then broke away from her sisters to almost tackle her big brother, Noah. 

"Noah, Noah. I can't believe you came. I've missed you so much."

"'Course I came. I wouldn't miss my little sister's homecoming." Hermione then broke away to hug her mother, father, and little brother Zachary.

As they walked out of the train station, Noah walked up next to Hermione.

"I can't believe my little sister is getting married before me."

TBC...


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:It's not mine. Well, the plot is all mine. But anything relating to HP, not mine.

* * *

"Abigail! Get your naked little behind back here! Ruben! Stay away from the fireplace!" Elisheva was just about at her wits end when her knight in shining armor walked through the front door. 

"Jared! Thank goodness you're home. Your children are running a muck!"

"My angels? Never."

"Can you just grab Abbey. I can hardly walk, let alone chase after a naked two year old."

"My little penguin," Jared said kissing her cheek, which only earned him a glare from the very pregnant Elisheva. "Alright, I'll get Abbey, get her dressed and meet you in the nursery in ten minutes. Kay?" Jared punctuated this with a kiss.

"M'kay."

Jared walked off to chase down one naked two year-old.

"Alright you. Out of the ashes," Elisheva walked over and picked up her son. "Let's get you all cleaned up and ready for bed."

The giggling tow year-old clapped his blackened hands on his mother's cheeks, leaving tiny handprints. Eli just shook her head and smiled at her son as they made their way to bathroom.

After Ruben was all cleaned up, they met up with a silent and pajama-clad Abigail sitting on her father's lap.

"'Ory, 'ory," Abbey began pleading to her father at the sight of her brother.

"Just one, Jared. Only one," Eli reprimanded.

"You think I'd keep my angels up all night?" Jared said in mock hurt.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do. They have you so tightly wrapped around their fingers…"

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Neither would I. Shalom Aleichem."

* * *

"Hey sweetheart. What's the reading material tonight?" Jared asked his wife an hour later. 

"_Sense and Sensibility_," Eli replied, as she looked at the clock. "Only one hour. I'm impressed."

"I aim to please, my dear. Have you thought anymore about what I said last night?" Jared ventured.

"Of course I have. Can't stop thinking about it actually."

"And..."

"I don't know. You'd be going into the military again. You just got out, and I'm not sure I want to go through that again."

"We discussed this before we were married, and you were all for it then."

"I know, and I do want to go. I'd love to go. It's just…I hate worrying after you all the time."

"No matter when we go, I'll have to into the military. Why not get it over with before you get too used to having me home?"

"I…I really do want to…."

"So let's do it. After the baby is born. Your sister does live there, so it's not as though we'll be completely devoid of family."

"Ok."

"Ok, what? Ok, we're moving to Israel?"

"Yes, we're moving to Israel," Eli smiled at her husband's excitement. She was excited too. They had discussed moving to Israel for years.

'I can do this,' Elisheva thought. 'Everything's going to work out fine. What better place for my children to grow up?'

TBC...


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-obviously not mine.

Please review. I won't get mad if they're terrible. Thanks!

* * *

"No!" Elisheva screamed. "No, no, no, no, not again, not again! I left because of this. Everything was supposed to work out. We were supposed to grow old together. Happily ever after…" Elisheva cried into her brother's shoulder.

"Shhh. I know, Eli. I know."

"There wasn't supposed to be anymore deaths. No more."

Noah just continued holder her as she cried.

Elisheva wanted to curse and yell at G-d for taking her husband from her, but deep down she knew it wasn't His fault. Rationally, she accepted it, but emotionally…well…that's what her big brother was for. Noah had flown in as soon as he'd been able to. Rebecca had called and told him what had happened. Jared had been killed by a suicide bomber at a checkpoint outside Tel Aviv. Noah had always been one of the few Eli would allow herself to be emotional with.

"Eli, Eli, shhhh, it's going to be alright, but you got to pull yourself together. You've got three in that room over there and this one to look out for. They are all going to need their mother, especially this one, "Noah said as he placed a hand on her slightly bulging belly.

Elisheva pulled out of Noah's embrace and calmed down at this comment. She sat there pensively for a time. Eventually, she started speaking.

"You know, I'd just told him. Only about two weeks ago. He was so excited. He'd already picked out a name if it were a boy. Aaron. After one of his fellow soldiers. Said he was a great man and soldier. But you know, now, I don't think I could honor Aaron…I want to honor Jared. It's only proper, right?" At this, Elisheva looked up. "Right?"

"You do whatever you think is right. And there's no rule that says you can't hone both of them."

"I suppose you're right. Oh Noah, I'm so glad you came," Elisheva said, embracing Noah.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else." 'She's suffered enough,' Noah thought. 'Allow her more than just a couple years of happiness, please,' Noah prayed as he held Eli.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Not mine. Obviously.

Please review. I am open to all sorts of criticism.

* * *

"Reuben, can you make sure Bracha's shoes are tied properly? Thanks honey." 

It was a typical weekday morning. Elisheva was making sure all of her children had lunches packed, hair and teeth brushed, clothes on, and shoes tied to get ready for school. After they were dropped off, she would head to her job as a secretary in downtown Jerusalem. It wasn't a glamorous job, but it paid the bills, put food on the table, and allowed her time with her children. Since her husband had been killed, that is all she had asked for. His life insurance could only go so far.

"Alright, everyone ready for school? Let's go. In the car you bunch."

The four children ran out to the car to see who would get the front seat. Reuben easily pushed his sisters out of the way.

"Mum, Reuben got the front yesterday!" Abigail whined.

"Well, he's already buckled in and we're running a bit late, so you'll just have to deal with it today. Now get in and buckle up."

After everyone was seated and buckled, Elisheva started the car and dropped the twins at school and Bracha and Tziporah at preschool.

* * *

"Morning, Mr. Brandon," Eliseva greeted her boss as she came into work. "How was the banquet last night?" 

"It was very nice. Too bad you couldn't make it."

"Mrs. Lutzman got sick and it is very hard to find a babysitter at the last minute, you know."

"Boy, do I ever know. Can you remind me to call Jordan Matthews at 11:15?"

"No problem."

"Thanks," replyed Mr. Brandon as he disappeared into his office.

* * *

At 2:00pm, Elisheva left for the day and headed to the Western Wall. A daily ritual for her. Most people never made it more than once. Elisheva always felt so at peace there, that she had made it a habit. 

"Shalom David,"

"Mrs. Isaac," David nodded to her.

He was one of the few unarmed people who watched over the Wall. More like a curator than a guard. When she walked by him after the brief hellos, David knew Elisheva was not being rude. They always spoke when she was finished.

This was the one time each day Elisheva could focus on herself and the turns her life had taken. She never allowed any sad thoughts to creep into her mind at any other time. Regrets are of no used when four children are to be raised.

She said a short prayer and then went over to speak with David.

"Good day?" she asked.

"Not too many people. But that won't last with summer coming. Then I'll have more tourists to explain things to. What about you? Did you end up finding a babysitter last night?"

"Unfortunately not. But it's not really the sort of thing I like to do."

"I ready wish you would have some fun."

"Last night wasn't exactly my fault. And besides, I don't find banquets all that fun."

"True. Though sorry I wasn't free last night."

"I know, I know. Hot date, right?" Elisheva supplied with a wink.

"Not after you broke my heart. Ruined me for every other woman."

The two friends laughed. Elisheva glanced down at her watch when she realized it was time to get her children. She bade farewell to David and headed to her car and children, never noticing the pair of eyes that followed her.

TBC...


End file.
